


The Gospel of the Signless

by cuddlebucket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebucket/pseuds/cuddlebucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though his story has been wiped from the memory of nearly all of Alternia and the universe, there are a few who still remember his name. </p>
<p>This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gospel of the Signless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Eee, this has been in the planning for a while and I'm just now getting started on it. Sorry this is so short, but it's just a prologue. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

The tall troll strode straight-backed down the sun-bright streets, a small gray-wrapped bundle in her arms. Had any other trolls been populating the streets, they would have noticed that she was very obviously not where she belonged. Dressed in the robes of the jadebloods responsible for attending to the Mother Grub, she would stand out, especially in this town. It was a small but prosperous place that sprung up just outside the Brooding Caverns to the purpose of supplying food, shelter, and other important supplies to the Jadebloods who worked there. As it was, it was nearly noon and all sensible trolls were either working in the caverns or tucked away in their hives, hiding from the baking sun. 

Glancing over her shoulder, the troll checked that all was calm. No one had noticed her absence yet. With luck, they wouldn't until the sun had gone down, which would leave her with plenty of time to escape undetected. Time to find somewhere to hide with her little package that was a taboo by just existing.

Speaking of that package, she felt it move a bit and, pursing her lips and glancing around, she found a dark alleyway shaded from the worst of the sun's rays and ducked into it. The air immediately grew cooler around her. Tucking a strand of hair neatly behind her ear, she pulled the rough gray fabric aside, exposing its contents to the light.

A tiny grub, little wiggler not even through his first pupation, with a carapace of an unnaturally bright shade of candy red. His small black eyes squinted even in the relative shadow of the alleyway, and the foremost two grub legs twitched and curled with waking. A quiet rattling sound started up in the back of his throat, followed by a low, creaking whine, a grating sort of sound. He didn't like the sun, obviously. 

Brushing her thumb across the grub's cheek, she hushed the little thing and patted the top of his head, whispering to him to be quiet, for they didn't want to wake anyone. Re-wrapping him to protect him from the light, she left the cover of the alleyway and continued her brisk pace toward the small town's outskirts. It only took a few minutes more before she could see the last few hives on the outskirts of town, and beyond that, the sloping, hilly terrain of the area. 

As she approached the last hive, she unconsciously held her breath, a sort of tightness forming in her gut, some odd sort of apprehension. It was as though this was the moment of truth, she would turn back now or she would pass this hive and that would be that, that she could never go back to her past life. She felt as though, should she take these last few steps, she would leave it all behind for good. 

It was this thought that gave her the drive to take the final steps. She despised the life she had been forced into, into caring for the mother grub and all of the little nasty wiggling things that came out of the eggs. It was a dirty job, a thankless one too, and it was not what she wanted for herself. It was an act of rebellion for her to take this grub and raise him as her own and, with that thought in mind, she continued on unhesitating. 

At the crest of the hill nearest the village, she stopped and turned back. From here, she could gaze down on the whole place and easily see the mountains beyond. Nestled in the foothills of those mountains, that tiny, cagelike town seemed even smaller, especially in comparison to the mountains themselves which towered high, housing the Brooding Caverns. Even though she was only a few hundred meters away, already she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt liberated. Free. 

Smiling, she turned on her heel and struck off down the other side of the hill.


End file.
